bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/2014 Back to School Reading List
It's that time of year again...school is back in session, Fall is around the corner, and many more books are coming out! Here are some fun new releases (ranging from young YA to adult) that you can dive into this season. Enjoy! ---- *'Book:' The Iron Trial *'Authors:' Cassandra Clare and Holly Black *'Summary:' Twelve-year-old Callum Hunt has grown up knowing three rules by heart. Never trust a magician. Never pass a test a magician gives you. And never let a magician take you to the Magisterium. Call is about to break all the rules. And when he does, his life will change in ways he can't possibly imagine. *'Why Read It:' If you're a Shadowhunters fan or Spiderwick Chronicles fan, we think you'll like this new action/adventure fantasy series. ---- *'Book:' The Bone Clocks *'Author:' David Mitchell *'Summary:' Holly Sykes, a teenage runaway with an uncanny ability to attract psychic phenomena, starts seeing things: visions and other unexplainable psychic activity. Her fledgling abilities soon become dangerous for Holly and give way to a series of encounters that will forever alter her and those connected to her. *'Why Read It:' If you liked Cloud Atlas, give this paranormal book a chance! ---- *'Book:' Falling Into Place *'Author:' Amy Zhang *'Summary:' One cold fall day, high school junior Liz Emerson steers her car into a tree. This haunting and heartbreaking story is told by a surprising and unexpected narrator and unfolds in nonlinear flashbacks even as Liz's friends, foes, and family gather at the hospital and Liz clings to life. *'Why Read It:' This darker book is a hot new release. It will appeal to fans of Before I Fall and Thirteen Reasons Why. ---- *'Book:' The Rule of Thoughts *'Author:' James Dashner *'Summary:' The sequel to The Eye of Minds! Michael completed the Path. What he found at the end turned everything he’d ever known about his life—and the world—completely upside down. *'Why Read It:' James' bestselling book series, The Maze Runner, hits theaters in late September. If you liked his writing, check out his other thrilling series. ---- *'Book:' Wallflowers *'Author:' Eliza Robertson *'Summary:' Wallflowers: innocent bystanders, silent heroes, loners, keen observers lingering on the fringes. These are the characters, oft unheard, to whom Eliza Roberston gives voice in her debut collection of short stories. *'Why Read It:'If the cover itself didn't already suck you in, give this book a try if you're into short stories. ---- *'Book:' Paper Airplanes *'Author:' Dawn O'Porter *'Summary:' Renée and Flo are the most unlikely of friends. Introspective and studious Flo and outspoken, wild, and sexually curious Renée have barely spoken in their years of going to school together. When tragedy strikes, it is only Renée, who lost her mother at a young age, who is able to comfort a grieving Flo. The girls form an intense bond until mean girls and personal betrayals threaten to tear the girls’ delicate new friendship apart. *'Why Read It:' To get into the "school" mindset, read this new YA release, which is set in a British school and explores the angst and drama of schoolgirls. ---- *'Book:' Deliverance *'Author:' C.J. Redwine *'Summary:' In this final installment the Defiance trilogy, Rachel Adams has been kidnapped by enemy forces and is being taken to Rowansmark while her love, Logan McEntire, is imprisoned and awaiting trial, unable to leave Lankenshire. Will the two manage to find a way to rid their world of the tyrannical Commander and destroy the tech that controls the deadly Cursed One once and for all? *'Why Read It:' This rich postapocalyptic YA novel is perfect for those into young adult dystopian fantasy fiction. ---- *'Book:' The Revenge of Seven *'Author:' Pittacus Lore *'Summary:' The Garde have suffered an unbearable loss. Number Five has betrayed them. Eight is gone forever. Ella has been kidnapped. The others are now scattered. What now? *'Why Read It:' This is the fifth and last book in the NYT bestselling series, I am Number Four. For fans of The Maze Runner and The Hunger Games, it's an exciting series. Category:Blog posts Category:Fun